Cincuenta Giros Del Destino
by katagrey09
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que Anastasia Steele ha decidido dejar a Christian Grey debido a como reaccionó frente a su embarazo y su reencuentro con Elena Lincoln. Que pasaría si Christian encontrara a Ana de una forma distinta a la cual era antes? que pasaría si Ana ha cambiado de una forma tan drástica que no pueda volver a ser la chica que era antes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

EL GIRO DEL DESTINO

Me levanto por la mañana y miro el despertador otro día de mierda, un día normal como cualquier otro el único problema es que todavía tengo esa grieta. Han pasado siete años desde que deje a Christian luego de descubrir su affaire. Todavía siento lo mismo cuando lo recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

"Estoy embarazada Christian" le dije luego de que me notara que tenía algo que decirle. "¿cómo?" – la única pregunta que me hace y resulta ser una pregunta estúpida- "Al carajo!" se encamina a la puerta luego de haberle dado esta noticia que bien pudo haber sido recibida de una forma grata pero no además de decirme estúpida y que había sido a propósito y de dejarme llorando a todo pulmón debía irse puede ser que quisiera serenarse antes de venir a hablar conmigo de la situación pero aún no sé qué hacer ya que puede ser que se haya ido y me haya dejado.

Decido ir a buscarlo. Doy una vuelta por Seattle junto a Taylor para encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa pero es imposible encontrarlo. Vemos a una pareja besándose y que sorpresa era Christian junto a… ella.

Dios mío ¡¿cómo me pudo hacer esto?! .yo como una estúpida llorando por su reacción desmesurada y el volviendo a donde su ex ama pedófila! ¡Es injusto como me trato y peor esto! Cojo una maleta y aviento todas mis posesiones que no me dio el y salgo del apartamento dejándole una nota. Cojo un taxi hasta el aeropuerto donde obtengo un tiquete de avión para New York. Esta es la única forma de dejar el dolor atrás y comenzar una nueva vida para este bebe que viene en camino.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si han pasado siete años. Siete años de pura agonía aunque han pasado cosas buenos todavía sigo estando en ese estupor inducido por el dolor aunque he tenido ayuda pues no he estado sola. Mi vida dio un giro drástico desde esa noche no volví a ser esa chica que todos conocían más bien me distancie de todos los que me importaban. Pero aun así mi vida sigue siendo feliz junto a mis pequeños hijos y mi novio Ian.


	2. Una Vuelta De Tuerca

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 2

UNA VUELTA DE TUERCA

Christian POV

Siete años sí. Siete años desde que me abandonó mi dulce Ana todavía conservo su nota. Esa nota que hizo que mi corazón saltara en mil pedazos per que aquella vez que le pegue. Todavía me siento como una mierda, joder ¿cómo pude ser un hijo de puta sin corazón para hacer que mi amada esposa huyera así de mí? Todavía recuerdo ese día donde no la encontré…

FLASHBACK

Me levanto de la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza miro al otro lado de la cama y no encuentro a Ana la busco en todas partes sin saber que hacer localizamos su teléfono celular aquí en la habitación. Junto a su lado estaba una nota que rezaba así:

CHRISTIAN:

Han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ti eres la persona que más quiero solo hay un problema… Creo que ya lo debes saber aunque te hagas el que no pasó nada pues si paso. Me rompiste el corazón sin razón alguna, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que tú necesitas y deseas pero sé que no te lo puedo dar aunque me duela el alma so te tengo que decir que me voy de tu vida para que puedas tener lo que algún día renunciaste por mí.

Ana

¡Mierda! Ahora que hice dios mío ¿cómo aparte a Ana de esa forma? No debí hacerlo soy un estúpido bastardo que creía que su vida ya estaba resuelta, al darme cuenta del peso de acción me puse a llorar como un niño desconsolado el problema era que no iba a venir mi madre para consolarme y decir que todo estaba bien.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mi vida es una mierda desde entonces he intentado buscarla muchas veces pero nunca aparece toda mi familia lo sabe y también me han ayudado a buscarla pero nada ni siquiera sus mejores amigos saben de ella mucho menos sus padres que me culpan por su desaparición.

Tengo que viajar a new york por un viaje de negocios aunque no tenga ganas las mismas que tenía hace siete años pero debo mantener mi negocio a flote.

Llegamos a mi apartamento de lujo el que Ana nunca llego a conocer…. ¡Basta ya Grey deja de pensar en ella! Grita mi subconsciente sé que tiene razón pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo en fin tengo que seguir la rutina que establecí luego de ese día.

1 levantarse

2 ir a trabajar

3 dormir (tratar de dormir)

Sigo de una forma no tan ausente la reunión aunque sé que quiero irme lo más rápido que pueda. Es imposible aunque trato de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

MAS TARDE…

Estoy dando una vuelta por Central park mirando de vez en cuando las parejas que pasan alrededor mío están felices y sigo estando melancólico es imposible no estarlo luego de ver toda la felicidad arremolinarse a mi alrededor. Grey deja ya de una puta vez de lamentarte ella se fue no volvió ya deja atrás el pasado. Mi subconsciente me sigue soltando cuando me parece ver algo…

Es Ana…

¿Será que estoy alucinando? Es ella mi Ana parece feliz muy feliz va de la mano con un tipo rubio de su misma edad hablando felices y pasan a mi lado como si nunca me hubieran visto y se sientan en una de las bancas aledañas al cabo de un rato se besan pasionalmente como una pareja realmente feliz en un momento lo escucho hablar:

Ana amor que quisieras que te regale para tu cumpleaños acuérdate que es mañana

Nada en especial amor además ya sabes lo que quiero….- parece que Ana no ha cambiado pero no lo se entonces hay que seguir escuchando

Ay mi niña traviesa… Mejor nos vamos a la casa

Y se van. Mierda he perdido mi oportunidad de saber mas de ella quizá pueda pedirle a Welch un informe sobre ella. Solo tengo la certeza de que voy a recuperarla….

CONTINUARA….


	3. El Amor Puede Cambiarlo Todo

Capitulo 3

El amor puede cambiarlo todo

Salimos Ian y yo a dar una vuelta por centralpark buscado diversión dejando a Phoebe y a Teddy al cuidado de una niñera.

No me sorprende que estemos a 9 de septiembre un día antes de mis cumpleaños pues aunque es una fecha especial no lo he querido celebrar como es debido desde hace siete años (ya todos saben porque) Me besa apasionadamente haciendo crecer el fuego que hay dentro de mí, luego Ian me hace unas de las preguntas que no hay que esperar.

-¿Ana mi amor que quisieras que te regale para tu cumpleaños? Acuérdate que es mañana

-Nada en especial amor además ya sabes lo que yo quiero…- lo único que no he cambiado es mi apetito sexual elevado ¿pues para que cambiarlo?

-Ay mi niña traviesa mejor vámonos a la casa

Nos vamos tomados de la mano es lindo esto me hace sentirme muy especial pues a Ian no le importa que tengo si no lo que soy.

MÁS TARDE

Llegamos a la casa de Ian pues en mi apartamento están los niños y es preferible que no nos escuchen.

-Ana nena he querido hacer esto desde hace horas desde que me dijiste que querías sin importar quien estuviera al alrededor – Me dice Ian seductoramente haciendo que mis entrañas se licuen más rápido que nunca-Eres mi diosa de ojos azules por quien a todo renunciaría.

-Ian también lo eres todo para mí pero empieza ya que no me aguanto las ganas de tenerte dentro de mí…

Empieza a quitarme la ropa rápidamente haciéndome estremecer cuando me besa de una forma tan brutal tan primitiva que no me puedo resistir. Entra rápidamente dentro de mi haciéndome llegar hasta el séptimo cielo se siente tan bien…

Entre sus rapidas embestidas llego al climax gritando su nombre y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo tras tres estocadas mas llega el también a climax gritando mi nombre.

Nos quedamos dormidos entre las sabanas sudadas , se siente también tener al hombre que amas al lado tuyo sin importar que suceda.

Nos vestimos y vamos a mi lujoso apartamento a ver a mis pequeños.

Mami!- Gritan emocionados mis pequeños al vernos llegar son tan lindos que es imposible resistirse a ellos.

Aunque es difícil con Teddy pues el es la misma imagen de el bastardo de Christian Grey aunque con una pequeña diferencia, el no tiene sus penetrantes ojos grises.

El tiene una copia exacta de mis ojos al igual que su melliza, Phoebe. Ella es igual a mi tiene exactamente esa dosis de timidez que siempre he llevado, mis pequeños de alguna forma son perfectos aunque sin poner atención que Teddy tiene la personalidad del bastardo de Grey.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Un nuevo comienzo en mi vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la histora y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 4

UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN MI VIDA

Hoy es 10 de septiembre! La única fecha especial que me permito recordar sin dolor. Estoy segura de que tendré mil planes hoy aunque ya se sabe qué plan quisiera tener todo el día, Ian ha estado muy nervioso y sigo sin entender porque. Aunque no creo que tenga que ver conmigo pero le tendré que preguntar.

Ian me tiene preparado una sorpresa para nosotros solos (mmm…) pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de una cena en uno de esos lugares lujosos que tengo que frecuentar cuando tengo un acuerdo empresaria inicial. Aunque mi pregunta sigue aquí ¿que tendrá a Ian tan nervioso?

MAS TARDE….

Llegamos al restaurante con un Ian muy nervioso todavía no entiendo que le pasa para que este así, no me atreví a preguntarle pues no quería ponerlo más nervioso así que sigo como si no pasara nada.

Estamos sentados mirándonos frente a frente cuando Ian en un momento separa la silla y se para mirándome a los ojos como dándome a entender algo que tiene en secreto cuando….

Se arrodilla frente a mi hincando una rodilla en el suelo todo el restaurante lo mira con interés.

Anastasia Rose Steele TE AMO!. Tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu forma de ser me han encandilado comparte tu vida conmigo… CASATE CONMIGO!

Apenas puedo pensar. Matrimonio? solo lo pensé una vez y fue hace siete años… Ya cállate deja de invocar el pasado! Me suelta mi subconsciente. Lo único que se es que esta vez no tengo que pensarlo tanto.

SI! Me casare contigo! Le digo entusiasmada con lágrimas en mis ojos que no tardare en derramar. Ian me besa con pasión y me coloca un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamante a los lados con un rubi en el centro con forma de corazón, mientras se oye un coro de aplausos, vaya me había olvidado de donde estábamos.

Se nos acercan infinidad de personas que me conocen de seguro de negocios anteriores dándome felicitaciones por mi compromiso cuando veo unos ojos grises mirándome de una forma expectante y algo fríos.

En honra buena por su compromiso Señorita Steele.

Mierda tenía que venir y arruinar toda la diversión?

Christian POV

Tengo una cena esta noche (solo por supuesto) Pues quiero desinhibirme del trabajo que tengo todos los días así que voy a un restaurante de lujo el que frecuento para mis encuentros empresariales en New York cuando la veo a ella…

Mi ángel, mi Ana la chica en la que puse los ojos por primera vez la única chica de la que me enamore y me duele verla, va con ese tipo el del otro día va despampanante con ese vestido negro ceñido y con vuelo se ve muy deseable mi polla se agita solo con contemplarla.

En un momento determinado el tipo se levanta de la silla solo mirándola con alguna expresión mal disimulada como queriéndole decir un secreto.

Coloca una rodilla en el suelo y saca un cofre de terciopelo rojo y lo abre. Contiene un anillo. Oh mierda ya se que sigue aquí y no lo quiero ver.

Todo el restaurante se queda en silencio poniéndoles atención cuando escucho estas palabras "Anastasia Rose Steele TE AMO!. Tu belleza, tu inteligencia y tu forma de ser me han encandilado comparte tu vida conmigo… CASATE CONMIGO!"

Mierda! Estoy en primera fila observando como pierdo al amor de mi vida por segunda vez frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada, cuando la escucho decir "SI! Me casare contigo! " Mi corazón se rompe en millones de astillas. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma sin contar la vez que me dejó es tan jodidamente doloroso.

Me acerco a la feliz pareja casualmente como lo están haciendo las demás personas seguramente por cortesía y me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas la conocen y dan sus felicitaciones desde el fondo de su corazón. Yo solo me acerco por quererla ver sin intensión de ser gentil.

En honra buena por su compromiso Señorita Steele. Digo sin emoción sintiéndome roto por dentro sabiendo que ya es imposible recuperarla.

Me mira con una cara preocupada y con odio como queriendo decir "Bastardo porque no te vas de mi vida?" Es más doloroso verla con esa cara me voy rápidamente del restaurante ya no quiero tener más de esta mierda.

Llego a mi apartamento de lujo aquí en New York y voy directamente a la sala de vinos y saco el primero que veo y dada la casualidad es una champaña Grand Anne rosse 1999 Nuestro favorito.

Ya no aguanto más me voy a la cama y me pongo a llorar de todo lo que vi hoy es tan dolor perderlo todo…

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo inspirado por dos canciones Thousand Years de Christina Perry y Dulce Locura de la Oreja De Vangogh

y tambien se como se siente Grey a mi ya me paso y todavia lo recuerdo...

Comenten! que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo? que me sugieren para la historia?

Siganme en twitter! laura_katica

Besos


	5. Una Nueva Complicacion En Mi Vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes osn de E L James la historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

Capitulo 5

Una Nueva Complicacion En mi Vida

Estamos acurrucados una tarde de otoño Ian y yo frente al televisor viendo una película romántica en pocas palabras vampiros, hombres lobo un amor prohibido la película completa cuando escuchamos el timbre.

Amor ve a abrir por favor- le digo a Ian pues estoy muy cansada luego de esa pequeña batalla que tuvimos anoche aunque no tiene la intención de levantarse de la cama cuando oímos a mis hijos

Mami ya abrimos

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama pues es mejor prevenir pues son niños de seis años que por mi alto rango les pueden llegar a hacer algo, mientras corro me coloco una bata y unos pantalones de chándal y salgo corriendo a la puerta cuando oigo una voz…

Buenas tardes ¿este es el departamento de Anastasia Steele?

Mami ven rápido preguntan por alguien!

Maldita sea preguntan por mi pero no se quien sea seguro es alguien de la editorial que necesita mi ayuda aunque sea fin de semana.

Mierda no es nadie de la oficina es el bastardo de Christian Grey. Podria ir mi dia peor?

Niños vayan a su habitación pero antes llamen a Ian por favor- no quiero tener que enfrentar esto sola sabiendo que el pasado volvio al presente

Hola Anastasia que bueno es encontrarte de nuevo – me dice el maldito con una voz sensual como creyendo que voy a caer rendida a sus pies como lo hize hace siete años pues no.

En ese momento llega Ian a mi lado y me relajo están reconfortante estar a su lado porque se que no tiene complicaciones en su vida o porque no es completamente volátil y porque tiene un amor incondicional hacia mi y mis hijos. Es hora del espectáculo Señor Grey.

Que quieres Grey? No te basto haber arruinado mi vida hace siete años mientras yo estaba en un momento difícil?

Ana yo… quería arreglar las cosas contigo por favor perdóname…

Grey el momento se perdió hace siete años cuando decidiste dejarme sufriendo e irte con tu ex a desahogarte y besarte con ella asi que vete! Déjame en paz asi como yo te deje hace siete años para que pudieras ser lo que querias.

Me siento mareada de tanto pelear no se que me pasa seguro estoy enferma pero espero poder aguantar un poco mas.

Señor Grey le pedimos en calidad de anfitriones que se retire mi prometida no se siente muy bien y creo que estaría mejor sin tener que contar con su precensia pues parece ser que usted la incomoda.

No me voy a retirar hasta que hayamos hablado Anastasia- sigue exigiendo tercamente sin darse cuenta de que me siento mal y con ganas de vomitar.

Y me balanceo hacia adelante antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Cuando lo oigo decir: Algun dia me voy a vengar de ti Anastasia Rose Steele y vas a sufrir tanto y de diferentes formas no solo te lo hare a ti si no a todos los que mas amas y va a ser muy doloroso y esto es una amenaza REAL.- se fue no escucho mas pero aun asi me siento mareada como si me fuera a desmayar y no recuerdo nada mas….

Christian POV

He tenido unos días de mierda desde que vi ese horroroso espectáculo en aquel restaurante de lujo con lo único que me contento es que tengo toda la información sobre ella y podre hablar con ella en cualquier momento que quiera.

ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE

Nacida el 10 de septiembre de 1989

Direccion Residencial: 2094 Central Park New York

Numero de seguro social: 788895694

Cuenta Bancaria: 1921 Banco Nacional de New York Balance 9.890.000 dolares

Hijos: Theodore Raymond Steele y Phoebe Carla Steele

OMG! Ana tiene dos hijos creo que necesito mas información acerca de Ana asi que llamo al Welch.

Señor Grey en que puedo ayudarle? Recibio la información requerida?

Si Welch necesito la información de Theodore y Phoebe Steele y de la pareja actual de la Señorita Steele.

Desde luego Señor Grey lo llamare cuando tenga los datos obtenidos

Gracias- cuelgo sintiéndome curioso y de una forma que no conozco lo unic que quiero es saber la verdad.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo inspirado por just give me a reason de pink y nate ruess

Comenten que les parecio el capitulo? que creen que va a pasar?

diganme sus ideas o sugerencias

Besos


	6. Devuelto A La Vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James la historia y personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

CAPITULO 6

DEVUELTO A LA VIDA

Christian POV

Ya me llego la información restante aunque aún hay algo que no me cuadra pero tendré que dejarlo para después. Vuelvo a examinar por como millonésima vez los archivos:

THEODORE RAYMOND STEELE

Nació el 9 de abril de 2012 Hora: 07:40 AM

Número de registro: 124565255

Edad: 6 años

Padre: No registra

Madre: Anastasia Rose Steele

Hermanos: Phoebe Carla Steele

Enfermedades a tener en cuenta: Ninguna

Residencia: 2094 Central Park New York

PHOEBE CARLA STEELE

Nació el 9 de abril del 2012 Hora: 07:37 AM

Número de registro: 124565256

Padre: No Registra

Madre: Anastasia Rose Steele

Hermanos: Theodore Raymond Steele

Enfermedades a tener en cuenta: Ninguna

Residencia: 2094 Central Park New York

Sigo teniendo esa duda sobre los hijos de Ana Teddy se parece a mí cuando tenía su edad y Phoebe a Ana y en sus registros no aparece su padre ¿podría ser yo su padre? Pues eso explicaría todo cuando Ana me dejo y se fue me acababa de contar que estaba embarazada y estos niños tienen seis años y nacieron nueve meses después de que Ana y yo nos separáramos así que tengo que averiguar la verdad.

Aquí está el otro registro el del novio de Ana es normal como el de Ana con excepción de que no tiene hijos.

IAN MARCELLO BROWN

Nacido el 21 de septiembre de 1989

Número de registro: 1435323664

Madre: Roxana Brown

Padre: Kyle Brown

Género: Masculino

Afiliación política: Ninguna

Religión: Católico

Relaciones:

Melanie Stryder: (2006-2011)

Anastasia Steele: (2011 al presente)

Nada distinto pero ahora quiero hacer una visita sorpresa a la delicada Señorita Steele para ver sigue siendo como era antes y para tratar de ganármela otra vez la quiero devuelta y no importa cuanto tenga que hacer para tenerlo hecho.

Ya llegue al lugar solo falta subir los 27 pisos que me separan de ella y voy hacia el elevador con una sonrisa en mis labios voy a verla. Siento unas mariposas en el estómago como si fuera n adolecente esperando su primera cita pero debo controlarme.

Llego al piso y encuentro el apartamento indicado y golpeo, abren unos niños de como seis o siete años se me hacen familiares pero decido ir al grano.

Buenas tardes este es el apartamento de Anastasia Steele

Mami preguntan por alguien ven

Niños tenían que ser pero eso es bueno pues un niño no me podría decir la información que requiero. Llega ella con un pijama y con cara de zombie pero al verme se levanta de su letargo y al instante llega su novio como una sobra pegado a ella es momento del espectáculo Señorita Steele.

Empiezo a hablar y noto a Ana un poco rara y peor aún la noto pálida y mareada de seguro que no ha comido bien en este momento. No me doy cuenta de lo grave que puede ser esto hasta que su novio habla:

Señor Grey le pedimos en calidad de anfitriones que se retire mi prometida no se siente muy bien y creo que estaría mejor sin tener que contar con su presencia pues parece ser que usted la incomoda

Retrocedo y cierran la puerta y no me voy sin antes decirle esto que viene desde mi desgarrado corazón:

Algún día me voy a vengar de ti Anastasia Rose Steele y vas a sufrir tanto y de diferentes formas no solo te lo hare a ti sino a todos los que más amas y va a ser muy doloroso y esto es una amenaza REAL.

Me retiro hacia el ascensor y espero a que llegue entro y escucho a alguien gritar:

¡Paren el elevador! Es una emergencia! Es el novio de Ana y la lleva en brazos desmayada cubierta con una manta parece que después de que me fui se puso peor de lo que estaba, lo oigo hablar:

Annie por favor ponte bien no podré soportar que te vuelva a pasar esto por favor no sé qué hizo que volviera por favor…

Parece que tiene algo grave que ha vuelto quiero preguntar y así lo voy a hacer.

Una pregunta no es que quiera entrometerme pero ¿a la señorita que le pasa?

No es na intromisión tan grave tiene problemas de estrés su compañía la ha tenido muy al pendiente pero ya se había recuperado así que no entiendo porque volvió el estrés.

Mierda soy el causante de esto ¿cómo pude ser así? La vi palidecer pero no pensé que sería algo grave. Por favor Dios permite que se recupere así yo tenga que pagar por todo por favor.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Quisiera darle las gracias a mis seguidores de la historia me hacen sentir muy bien quiero comentarles que tengo otra historia que estoy pensando en subir en la cual Christian y Ana se conocen desde que tenian 12 años pero pierden el contacto que les parece?

Este captiulo estuvo ambientado por La playa de la oreja de Van Gogh y Respira de Alkilados.

Que les parecio y que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo comenten!

Besos!


	7. Una vuelta al pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de E L James La historia y los personajes nuevos son mios.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

UNA VUELTA AL PASADO

ANA POV

Me levanto en una gran cama blanca, mierda estoy en el hospital por como quinta vez parece que fue ayer cuando mi médico me dijo que tenía que cuidarme mejor pues estaba desarrollando problemas de estrés por culpa del trabajo.

Solo recuerdo que ayer o lo que sea me sentía mareada y estaba pálida luego de que viniera el idiota de Christian grey a hablar sobre las cosas que habían pasado hace siete años pensando que ella iba a ser la misma niña tonta que iba a caer rendida a sus pies. Pues no esa chica de 22 años se había ido había muerto dejando una chica de 29 años fría y calculadora que solo demostraba sentimientos frente a su novio e hijos que era una presidenta de una de las más grandes compañías editora en Estados Unidos en fin una chica que jamás se dejaba ni se dejaría amilanar.

Llega Ian y me ve despierta y me besa en los labios suavemente se ve preocupado y lo lamento tengo que preguntarle cuando me puedo ir tengo una cita muy importante hoy.

¿Ian nos podemos ir? – Estoy impaciente pues este negocio es muy importante, no me acuerdo con quien es pero sé que es igual o más rico que yo.

Annie tienes que cuidarte tuviste otro bajón de estrés pero nos podemos ir hoy así que prepárate- por fin nos podemos ir Ian sabe lo importante que es esta cita.

Mas tarde….

Estoy en el restaurante esperando a que mi socio de negocios llegue. Ya llevo más de una hora esperando, me desespera saber que de pronto no venga y se haya arrepentido de hacer negocios con mi empresa. Agarro mi iPhone y empiezo a mirar mis correos desde los más urgentes de fusiones y adquisiciones junto con mis correos personales, cuando llega un nuevo correo:

DE: Ian Brown

PARA: Anastasia Steele

ASUNTO: Buenos días

Hola mi amor como ha ido tu día? Estas calmada? Acuérdate que tienes que estar relajada para que no vuelvas a tener un colapso de estrés.

Te quiero 3

Ian Brown

Asistente general de Anastasia Steele, Steele Enterprises Holding Inc.

Que lindo se preocupa por mi estoy a punto de responder le cuando siento que el asiento enfrente mío se corre y cual no es mi sorpresa al ver al estúpido de Christian Grey sentado frente a mí.

Buenos días Señorita Steele como estas? – Lo dice con una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir a la Ana anterior pero a mí no.

Señor Grey que hace usted aquí? – Estoy desconcertada como sabía que estaba en este restaurante? Cálmate Rose controla el estrés

Tengo una cita con usted, ¿no se acuerda? – claro que no mi novio es el que me revisa la agenda y no la revise tampoco después de salir del hospital.

Ahora que quieres grey? – le suelto con acritud no entiendo que quiere de mi parece que esta de híper controlador para seguirme a todas partes

Quiero que me perdones Ana, no sabes lo que he sufrido todos estos años- comienzo a reírme no me importa que esté sufriendo de seguro se merece más que eso. – Anastasia Steele ponme atención que lo que estoy diciendo es muy importante para mí.

Habla de una vez Grey! Tengo mi tiempo contado vale oro. – Me mira con furia contenida pero no me importa soy Anastasia Steele la chica imparable de 29 años que nadie puede controlar aparte de las tres personas que ama.

Crees que para mí fue fácil encontrar esa nota hace 7 años sin ninguna explicación tratar de encontrarte desde hace siete años sin tener éxito y te veo dos días antes de tu cumpleaños y vas feliz por la vida como si nunca me hubieras conocido, luego el día de tus cumpleaños ver que ya nunca podrás ser mía y saber que solo me odias por algo que nunca existió. – Me pongo furiosa escuche todo exactamente todo lo que la maldita perra de Elena Lincoln le dijo y lo que respondió y aun así viene y me dice que no es lo que pienso. Es mi turno de hablar a dejarlo con la cara en el piso así como lo hice con Elena Lincoln.

Piensas que te voy a creer Grey? No te creo es imposible creerte porque escuche todo absolutamente todo y ¿sabes porque no me encontraste? Porque tenía el nombre distinto era Anastasia Lambert hasta hace un año me lo volví a cambiar y seguí siendo Anastasia Steele , crees que ha sido fácil para mi tener dos hijos sabiendo que mi único hijo es exactamente igual a la persona que más supo hacerme daño? Sabiendo que mi hija es exactamente igual a mí y tienen una relación muy parecida al que tuvimos nosotros dos solo que cambia el tipo de amor que se tienen!? Tuve un gran cambio soy una mujer fría de la que ya no queda nada de la que era antes, solo tengo ojos para mi trabajo para mi familia y para mí. Sabes lo que sentí esa noche al escuchar de tu boca decirle "Es lo mejor Elena le voy a pedir que aborte" sentí que mi corazón moría que ya no tenía nada que todo se había ido al piso, ahora vienes y me dices que te perdone cunado es imposible esa brecha sigue supurando de la peor forma y es imposible que te perdone, dando por terminada la conversación me voy. Hasta luego Señor Grey espero no volvérmelo a encontrar.

Salgo de allí con la respiración agitada es imposible que venga ahora y piense que voy ser su Ana otra vez. Pido un taxi y me voy directamente a mi oficina, quiero estar sola entro y cierro de un portazo y empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, me vuelvo a sentir como hace seis años el día que nacieron mis hijos.

FLASHBACK

Luego de 10 horas de trabajo de parto por fin puedo descansar, tuve dos niños un niño y una niña estoy realmente feliz aunque tengo una gran tristeza que me acongoja el alma pero logro dominarla tengo que ser fuerte. En ese momento traen a mi habitación a mis pequeños veo a Phoebe dormir en su cuna se ve tan linda, y en ese momento veo a Teddy y me doy cuenta de que es igual a su padre y no puedo evitar soltarme a llorar me siento muy sola es como si hubiera muerto y hubiera revivido pero siendo como un zombi, decido dejar en el pasado todo lo que tuve con él, seguir mi vida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y cambiarme el nombre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sigo llorando hasta que viene Ian y me abraza creo que entiende que me pasa creo que fue mi única escasa estrella de la suerte que hizo que después de una de mis depresiones viniera a mí y fuera mi ángel protector, siempre lo he pensado así aunque creo que no lo merezco pues creo que he abusado de su amor sin pensar en nada más, creo que es mejor seguir adelante y hacer que jamás conocí ni vi a Christian Trevelyan Grey.

* * *

Hola a todos! se que me he tardado en subir pero entiendamen que tambien estoy estudiando y grado noveno no es muy facil que se diga y mas ahora con examenes, seguire subiendo besos!


	8. Un encuentro inesperando

Disclaimer Los personajes son de E L James La historia y los personajes nuevos son mios

* * *

Capitulo 8

Un ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Christian POV

Han sido dos semanas de mierda luego de hablar con Ana. Ahora sé que tengo dos hijos pero también que Ana se volvió como yo era antes igual de arrogante independiente y racional sin contar lo malgeniado que era yo. Ahora a todo se le suma que mis hermanos están en NewYork y están que me sacan de mi apartamento.

Creo que lo mejor es salir pero me expongo a saber mas de Anastasia y su novio aunque no lo quiera saber, sole se que solo me queda mi piano y la bebida por que no tengo nada mas.

Christian sal con nosotros hermano no te sulfures pero… ya olvida a Ana! Y deja de sufrir!

Mia sigue creyendo que cono solo decirme eso voy a volver a ser igual que antes pero no es imposible volver a ser como antes, pero ya que Mia sigue insistiendo tendre que salir con ellos.

Esta bien voy a salir con ustedes… ¿Y a donde nos vamos a ir?- Mia ahoga una risita y alza los pulgares creo que va a ser de compras… Yo no quiero ir pero acepte asi que manos al al obra.

Ya es de noche pasamos todo el dia aquí pues Mia dijo que sería por la noche creo que me entusiasma salir en la noche no va a ser tan molesto como por el dia. Nos preparamos y Mia guía a Taylor y llegamos a un bar karaoke llamado " You Got Dance And Sing" entramos y en ese momento la vuelvo a ver… Creo que en esté momento me voy a desmayar y veo su mirada arrogante que nos mira con parsimonia como queriendo decir algo. Nos sentamos y ella sube a escenario y empieza a hablar.

Hola a todos! Esta noche voy a cantar una canción que significa mucho para mi y que mas ejemplo que las chicas y chicos que acabaron de entrar todos superficiales solo pensando en la apariencia como si fuera lo mejor que hay en este mundo, si le s habloa ustedes chicos de la mesa de la mitad no se hagan y me importa que se enfaden solo digo la verdad.- Veo que Mia y Kate se empiezan a poner furiosas creo que solo una vez ví a Kate asi y fue cuando descubrió el contrato en mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero aquí se vé peor y Mia ni se diga creo que en este momento va a explotar como una supernova están que la agarran de los pelos auqnue no saben quien es.

Ahora sin mas preámbulos viene Misfit!

So you got your little groupies and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl

Termina de cantar y sube un chico rubio se me hace familiar pero no se de donde hasta que lo oigo me doy cuenta de quien es.

Hola a todos ! ahora viene la canción para la mas linda de las chicas del planeta mi prometida Annie… Mi Amor esta canción es para ti…

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

La veo con una sonrisa en sus labios y las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se ve muy tierna y mas con ese brillo en sus ojos… ojalá pudiera ser asi conmigo…

Ahora se me da por mirar al escenario y Mia se ha subido mierda… Ahora va a haber problemas…

Hola me llamo Mia y te reto a ti chica inadaptada con tu prometido a una batalla de karaoke que se demuestre quienes son los mejores!- Kate también se sube junto a ella y la mira furiosamente esta va a ser una larga noche…

Acepto el reto señorita niña de papa haber si nos vencen. – Se suben al escenario y eligen la canción primero va a ser solos y Mia creo que va a cantar una canción cursi es normal con ella, primero va a pasar Ana y veo un destello de superioridad en sus ojos.

Hola Esta canción va dedicada a un ESTUPIDO! Que cree que me volverá a ganar como si nunca hubiera pasado NADA! Ahora viene " Ni rosas ni juguetes"

Ya me imagino a quien va dirigida es a mi.. No le bastó con lo de el otro dia para seguir lastimándome…

Comprar un boleto hasta la luna cuesta  
Para que me ganes no alcanza una apuesta  
Mas te vale que a mi no me quieras convencer  
Con esa carita de galán de feria  
Con esas promesas que parecen serias  
No te hagas el sordo escúchame

Este corazón ya viene y fue de vuelta  
El que se hace el vivo sale por la puerta  
Ya no me dediques serenatas de balcón  
Yo no pasaría una noche contigo  
Que te quede claro si no has entendido  
Le cambie la letra a tu canción

Te puedes ir, no me importa tu billete  
No hay rosas ni juguetes que paguen por mi amor  
Te puedes ir a la China en un cohete  
Ve y búscate una tonta que te haga el favor

Ya no queda nadie, se acabo la fiesta  
Deja de fumar que el humo me molesta  
Eres la manzana que no quiero ni morder  
No me digas que pretendes ser mi amante  
Yo no necesito ningún vigilante  
Para ti yo soy mucha mujer

Mierda.. eso me duele como quien sabe que como una patada en las pelotas pero me lo tengo que aguantar porque es mi culpa. Luego sigue Mia y va a cantar wherever you will go

So lately, been wondering  
who will be ther to take my place  
when i'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own

if i could, then i would,  
i'll go wherever you will go  
way up high or down low, i'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe, i'll find out  
a way to make it back someday  
to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
then i hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you

Run away with my heart  
run away with my hope  
run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart, in your mind, i'll stay with you for all of time  
Chorus  
If i could turn back time, i'll go wherever you will go  
if i could make your mine, i'll go wherever you will go  
i'll go wherever you will go

Estuvo Muy bien creo que Mia va a ganar pero me asombra cuando pasan Ana y su novio cantando " Be my Forever" es impresionante aunque estoy de parte de los grey.

We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, sit down, let go  
Can I call you, you're mine  
So can I call you, you're mine now darling for a whole lot of time  
My heart finally trust my mind  
And I know somehow it's right

In all we got time  
Yeah  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
In all we got love  
Yeah  
So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side

We're on top of the world  
We're on top of the world  
Now darling, sit down, let go  
I've got something to say  
You're perfect in every way  
I'm gonna shout it out  
I'm gonna tell you now  
'Cause I know somehow it's right

In all we got time  
Yeah  
So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
In all we got love  
Yeah

Al final ganan Ana y su novio y las Grey bajan despechadas se siguen mirando mal y ellos siguen su camino como si nada. Cuando escucho a Mia…

Esta te la cobro muñequita!


End file.
